At the beginning
by Roseanni
Summary: May is a high school girl who has no friends. She’s always alone. But then, a new guy comes to her school and to her class! [MayxDrew] songfic, oneshot


**At the beginning**

A/N: I don't actually know why I wrote this. The idea just popped into my head and I began to write. :p Hope you like it! Remember to **read & review**.

Summary: May is a high school girl who has no friends. She's always alone. But then, a new guy comes to her school and to her class!

This is just a one-shot song-fic. The song is called _At the beginning _by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx.

R&R!

--

May Maple was a high school girl. She had brown hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She was really skinny even though she ate A LOT. You would think her life was perfect: nice family and many, many friends, boys running after her… But it wasn't like that. May did have a lovely family but for some reason she didn't have any friends. No one wanted to be near her. She was really kind-hearted, beautiful, did very well at school and was awesome at sports… But no one liked her. Mostly it was because the other girls were jealous and because of that had told to other people terrible lies about May. That's why even guys didn't like her. She was all alone all the time and at home she acted like nothing was wrong. Of course her parents, Norman and Caroline, and little brother Max noticed that she never brought friends for a visit. May just said that her "friends" were all too shy and they bought it.

May's only friends were her MSN pals and other users of different Pokémon –forums. She had liked Pokémon since she was 8 years old. Some people at school knew that and made fun of her but stopped it when they began to bully her about being so skinny. She really was skinny but she sure had some curves too and that's what the guys saw. But no one wanted to go near her so they wouldn't lose their "image". Those jerks thought they were SO cool when they ignored her.

It was another morning of October, when May's form teacher told to the whole class that they would have a new student in their class.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey _

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through _

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you _

The whole classroom was full of whispers. "_Is it a girl or a boy?" "What would she/he be like?" "I hope it's a she with wonderful curves!"_

The teacher went out of the room to get the new student. May wasn't curious about the new student at all. Honestly, one person couldn't possibly change her life, right? She kept drawing a Combusken into her notebook covered with Beautifly and Masquerain. She heard the door go shut. She closed her notebook and looked the front of the class and felt weak suddenly.

It was obvious now that the new student was a guy. A _damn _good-looking one. His hair was shiny and seemed to be soft. It was perfectly green and was quite long but not too long. Just _perfect. _His eyes wandered around the class. They were beautiful emerald green and sharp-looking ones.

_No one told me I was going to find you _

_Unexpected what you did to my heart _

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me _

_This is the start _

"Could you introduce yourself, please?" the teacher asked the new student.

"I am Drew Langdon, 17 years old, moved here from La Rousse city", he said coldly and flicked his green locks of hair away from his eyes.

"Well, Drew. You can sit… Uhm…" the teacher looked around the class and finally saw an empty seat. "Next to May. That's the only free seat. May is that brown haired with red bandanna.

If a gaze would kill, May would have been dead immediately her name was mentioned. The girls looked furious. _"Why did SHE get him next to her?" "She doesn't deserve him!" "I can't believe this!" "Ohmygosh, he's so hot!"_

Drew just nodded and went to sit next to her by the window. May blushed a bit and just stared at him when he sat down and took out his books.

"If you have something to say, just say it", Drew said without looking at her.

May felt her cheeks get hot and turned to look the front of the classroom again. "I'm sorry…" she muttered quietly.

--

Days and weeks flew by fast but she still hadn't talk to him after the first day they met. She was too shy to say anything. Everyone loved him. He was smart, good at sports and really handsome. The girls were begging for him to go out with them and tried to look beautiful and cool near him. May had seen that he didn't care about the girls' attention. She found it really odd. A cute guy like him would get a girl just like that but for some reason he didn't WANT a girl.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going _

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing _

_Life is a road now and forever _

_A Wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you _

It was nearly Christmas and there were only few days before the holiday would start. May was sitting behind her desk, drawing again. The lesson was about to start soon and the other students were walking in and taking their seats. She drew onto the last page of her notebook and was about to draw eyes to a Pikachu when someone interrupted.

"You like Pokémon, don't you?" she shut the notebook with full speed and jerked her head up to look at the green eyes just above her.

"Why would you think like that?" May asked blushing and put her notebook into her yellow backpack.

"Well, hello! You're always drawing them. But no need to be shy about it! Actually…" he leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "I like them too. I play quite a lot. That new contest game is really good." (A/N: Oh I wish there would be a Contest game.. /)

"You do?" she asked wide-eyed. Her face was as red as a tomato for him being so close.

"Yes, I do."

Silence landed on them and they both took out their books and pencil-cases.

"So, you were May, right?" he asked casually.

"Yeah. That's me, May Maple", she said, getting some courage. She felt really odd for some reason. She felt like she would talk to this guy about everything. It was amazing that this was the second time they talked and she felt like she could trust him with her life.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure _

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true _

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future _

_At the beginning with you _

It was the last day before their holiday would start. It had finally snowed and the ground was covered with pure white snow. It was really beautiful outside and May couldn't stop smirking like an idiot all the time. She just simply LOVED winter.

The day ended and everyone was walking home from school, whishing "Merry Christmas" to their friends and girl/boyfriends. May smiled for all the happiness around her but was dying from inside. Every Christmas felt so hard… She didn't have friends to give presents. She could give presents only to her family. May sighed and walked towards the school gate.

"May! Wait, May!" someone shouted and she turned surprised to look around at the green haired guy running towards her.

"Here, take this", Drew said and gave her a thin present wrapped with red Skitty –paper.

"What's this?" she asked stupidly and turned around the package.

"It's called a _Christmas present_, you silly. Haven't you heard about them before?" he said matter of factly.

"Oh… But… Is it for… me?" she asked and turned to look at him.

"Of course it is. Why else would I give it to you?"

"But I haven't got anything to you!" she said sadly.

"Doesn't matter. But I need to go now. See ya after the holidays. Happy Christmas", he said, leaned closer and kissed her cheek softly for few seconds. May's cheeks got immediately hot and she must have looked like a tomato. But she actually _liked _the feeling of his lips on her. He pulled away and walked towards the gate.

She gathered herself again and shouted: "Merry Christmas, Drew!" He didn't turn around but waved his hand and disappeared behind the corner. She smiled and touched her cheek with her gloved hand.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going _

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing _

_Life is a road now and forever _

_A Wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you _

It was the first day of school after the Christmas. May was really excited about seeing Drew again and almost ran the whole way to the school. She approached the school gate and ran through it. She was stopped by a voice: "What's the hurry about?" May turned and saw him leaning against the wall next to the gate.

"Drew!" she walked over to him and smiled widely. She couldn't think of anything to say and just grinned like an idiot.

"Well, hello to you too. So, how was the Christmas?" he asked and flipped his hair.

"It was good. Yours?" she said and looked at the snow on the ground.

"It was ok", he answered.

They stood there quietly for few moments, thinking, when they both spoke at the same time.

"You know-" "Actually-"

"You go first", he said and smirked at her.

"I just wanted to say that… Well… Y-you know… I just w-wanted to tell y-…" May muttered when someone interrupted them.

"Drew, you can't possibly be hanging out with _that_", said a very snobbish girl from their class. She glanced at May like she was a piece of shit and then turned to look at Drew, batting her eyelids. "You can always be friends with me. Or more."

"I'm sorry but I already have a girlfriend. So no thanks", he said wrapping his arm around May.

The girl looked like someone had hit her head. HARD. "You are not serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am", he said, turned May to look at him and slowly bent down.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere _

_Like me alone in the dark _

_Now I know my dream will live on _

_I've been waiting so long _

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

May was in a total shock. First he acts like May is his girlfriend and then he tries to kiss her? It was too much to take but she was too paralyzed to move. She felt herself shut her eyes when he came closer and breathed hard, her heart beating like she had just ran a marathon. She felt his lips touch hers very gently, like asking the permission from her. She gave it by pushing her head up closer to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was very surprised at first but smirked against her lips and kissed back, hands on her hips.

They didn't notice the other's staring. May Maple had a boyfriend? And not just a boyfriend but one of the cutest guys at school, Drew Langdon! Many people have thought that that would never happen before the cows would be flying. Geez. But there the new couple was, kissing each other passionately, even though they hadn't known each other very long. Secretly they had liked each other, but just didn't show it. Well, that was the reason for him to turn down all the snobbiest girls who had tried to get him on a date.

They pulled away and saw everyone staring at them. They both blushed and he took her hand and proudly pulled her with him, through the crowd to the doors and walked in. They both burst out laughing when the doors closed and they took their coats off.

"Did you see their faces? They were like they had never seen a girl and a boy together", she managed to say and giggled hard again.

"Yeah. Those stupid bitches have tried to get me on a date with them and now I showed that I don't like them. I like you. You are totally different 'cos' you're funny _and _beautiful. They are only good-looking but have nothing in their brains", he said and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Really? Thanks a lot!" she said and put her arm around him and walked with him toward their lockers.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going _

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing _

_Life is a road now and forever _

_A Wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you _

"Did you hear? Drew is going out with _May_!" "I can't believe he chose her out of all the hot chicks at school!"

Their relationship was the greatest gossip for a week until they got a new thing to discuss which was something as ridiculous as "Does the principal go out with math's teacher?" Well, May and Drew were happy that everyone let them be alone.

May finally felt absolutely happy for the first time in her life! She and Drew had a great time together; they studied, played, hung out and just talked together. May's family saw the difference too and were happy that May had finally got a boyfriend which just happened to be her best friend at the same time too. After Ash and Misty had moved to Kanto, she didn't have any best friends.

Days, weeks, months and years flew by. It was May's 23rd birthday when their life changed.

Drew took May to a beautiful restaurant; it looked fancy and the candles were lightening the place all over. They sat down at a table and took the menus. The waiter took their orders and went away.

"So… Why did you take me to such a fancy restaurant?" she asked curious.

"Don't you like it?" he asked and looked concerned.

"Of course I do! I was just curious, you fool", she said smiling happily and tapped his nose with her finger.

They sat there in a silent for a long time until their meals came.

"Finally! I was starving", May said and began to eat. Drew just grinned and stayed quiet. After he had eaten, he excused himself and told her to order some dessert. May did as she was told but couldn't stop wondering where he had gone.

After about five minutes he came back smiling but seemed to be a bit nervous about something.

"What is it?" she asked concerned and looked him in the eyes.

"Uhmm... I-I.. I-I don't know how to start but...First I have to say that you are the most beautiful, gentle, kind-hearted woman I have ever met. I'm really glad that I can know such a wonderful girl and friend like you. When we first time met, I was sure about that you'd be my best friend forever. Anyway..." he said and went silent for a while. She didn't want to break his speech, so she just kept quiet and looked at him. She waited for what he was going to say next.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love you and you know that since I say it every day. And before you say anything, please, don't laugh at me or anything... I have one very simple question..."

He stood up and slowly walked beside her chair. He kneeled down on his left knee and looked straight to in her eyes. She gasped and mumbled something like "Oh, my God". She stared at him with **very** confused face.

People around them turned to look at them and went quiet. He didn't care about it and just went on.

"May... I have to ask this, and I don't know what will happen if you don't say "yes," but if I don't even ask you, I'm sure I'll regret it when it's too late.. So.. May..." he took a little velvet box out of his pocket and sighed deeply looking at his own hands and then back to her blue eyes. He opened the box and showed a tiny beautiful, silver ring with a tiny diamond on it.

"May… Will you marry me?"

She was shocked. She just looked at him. Her eyes got wet but she still had   
really beautiful and happy face.

She smiled and then...

She nodded.

"Y-yes, Drew. Yes, I will."

She was so happy that she couldn't even say an adjective perfect enough to tell how glad she was. He took the ring out of the box and gently put it to her left hand's ring finger. They both stood up and hugged tightly each other.

People around them started to applaud. They pulled out a bit still keeping hold of each other and looked around. Then they smiled at each other. Drew smiled his, oh, so lovely smile and put his hand on her cheek.

May just couldn't do anything else but kiss him.

They kissed gently a long time and people still applauded. They pulled off of each other blushing a bit.

_Life is a road and I want to keep going _

_Love is a river I want to keep going on _

_Starting out on a journey _

_Life is a road and I want to keep going _

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing _

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_May's POV, 15 years later._

It surely was love at the first sight, wasn't it? You don't need years to tell yourself that you love someone. I believe that you can love the One for you from the first moment if you feel like it. Sometimes it can take years but sometimes only seconds. If she/he is the One for you, then she/he is the One for you. I'm still happily married with Drew and we have two lovely children.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

--

A/N: Here it is. xD It wasn't meant to be like this but it just DID. :D And did you see? I was the first one to write a proposal into a Contestshipping fic! And believe me, I have read every CS fic I have found from here. I'm not so sure about Pokeshipping fics, but I haven't read any with a proposal. Why doesn't no one write about it? I think it can be one of the most romantic things on the Earth!

I took many lines out of my own Detective Conan fic called "Happily ever after".

I think it's a bit rushed. O.o Isn't it?

Anyway, remember to **R&R!**


End file.
